lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - Hotblood vs. Global War
So, I am going to start writing some duel logs again. For this duel, credit goes to TUL and his "Hotblood" archetype Rachel uses. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Rachel * Normal Summons "Hotblood Burner Dragon" (1800/1000). * Uses the effect of "Burner Dragon", Special Summoning "Hotblood Flare Dragon" (1500/800). * Tunes "Flare Dragon" and "Burner Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Hotblood Crimson Dragon" (3000/2600). * Uses the effect of "Burner Dragon", adding another copy of "Flare Dragon" from her Deck to her hand. * Uses the effect of "Flare Dragon", inflicting damage to Liv equal to half "Crimson Dragon"'s ATK. Its ATK is 3000 (Liv: 4000 > 2500). * Special Summons "Hotblood Flare Dragon" by its own effect (1500/800). * Uses "Flare Dragon" and "Burner Dragon" in her Graveyard to Energy Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Hotblood Blaze Dragon" (3000/2000). * Activates "Hotblood Genesis" (Blaze Dragon: 3000 > 3600/2000) (Crimson Dragon: 3000 > 3600/2600). * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Liv * Draws. * Normal Summons "Global Warfare - Alpinermination" (1700/1000). * Uses the effect of "Alpinermination", adding "Global Warming" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Global Warming", sending "Alpinerminator" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Global Warfare - Mad Science" (3000/3000). * Activates "Global Warming Effect - Rising Seas", Special Summoning "Alpinermination" from her Graveyard (1700/1000). * "Alpinermination" attacks "Crimson Dragon", but Liv activates her "Global Warming Effect - Atmospheric Holes", sending "Alpinermination" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Global Warfare - Tunneldread" (2400/1200). * Uses the effect of "Tunneldread", equipping "Crimson Dragon" to it, gaining half its ATK (2400 > 4200/1200). * "Mad Science" attacks "Blaze Dragon". * Liv activates the effect of "Mad Science", making "Blaze Dragon" lose 1000 ATK, also that card gains 1000 ATK for this Battle Phase only (Mad Science: 3000 > 4000) (Blaze Dragon: 3300 > 2300), but Rachel grabs and activates the Action Card " ", negating the destruction by that battle, and halving the battle damage she would have taken (Rachel: 4000 > 3150). * "Tunneldread" attacks "Blaze Dragon", but Rachel grabs and activates the Action Card " ", negating the attack. (Mad Science: 4000 > 3000) (Blaze Dragon: 2300 > 3300). * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Rachel * Draws. * Activates "Meteoric Sphere", destroying "Blaze Dragon" and sending " " from her Deck to her Graveyard. * Activates " ", returning "Darkstorm Dragon", "Blaze Dragon", 2 "Flare Dragons" and 1 "Burner Dragon" into the Deck, and drawing 2 cards. * Banishes "Meteoric Sphere" to activate its second effect, Special Summoning "Hotblood Whelp" (1800/500). * Special Summons "Hotblood Flare Dragon" as she controls a "Hotblood" monster. * Uses these two monsters to Energy Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Hotblood Blaze Dragon" (3000/2000). * Uses the effect of "Blaze Dragon", destroying "Mad Science" and "Tunneldread" (that the equipped "Crimson Dragon" is destroyed in its stead) and inflicting 1000 damage to Liv for each monster destroyed (a sum of 1000), but Liv grabs and activates the Action Card " " making the effect damage 0. * "Blaze Dragon" can attack twice during this Battle Phase. It attacks "Tunneldread" (Liv: 2500 > 1900). * "Blaze Dragon" attacks directly (Liv: 1900 > 0). Rachel wins. Category:Blog posts